Busted
by sidlelove
Summary: Sara brings a drunk Catherine to her place after a night of clubbing and Catherine finds something interesting in Sara's apartment. C/S pairing - Femslash, don't like it, don't read it.


**Busted**

**Just a weird story that came to my mind so i thought i will just write it down...hope you guys think it's worth your time...**

**Disclaimer: CSI characters are not mine...they are of CBS and all those people**

* * *

Sara's POV

"Come on," I put her hand over my shoulders and pulled her up. "Let's get you home."

Catherine was being a pain in my ass. I have never seen Catherine that drunk, and it was funny but annoying as well. The whole team had decided to go out clubbing since it was the end of a very busy week. Everyone except Grissom were in the club, enjoying ourselves, drinking and dancing. It was almost 2 in the morning and Greg and Nick had already gone home. Only me, Warrick and Catherine were left in the club.

Warrick, who has also decided to go home finally headed over to me with an apologetic smirk on his face as he watched me try to keep Catherine's feet on the ground.

"Let me help you," Warrick smiled, putting Catherine's other hand on over his shoulders. "So, you taking her home?"

"Not…not home.." Catherine hiccuped. "Lindsey…mom."

"Ok, you don't wanna go home, that's fine," Warrick pulled her up again as her legs gave away. "You can stay at Sara's house tonight, right Sar?"

_She can? Catherine Willows spending the night at my house? Of course she can._

"Yeah sure," I smiled at the blonde who was having a hard time concentrating on one thing.

"Thanks…" She nodded at me.

"Come on, let's get you home," Warrick headed outside the club. "You go get the car." He put his arms under Catherine's pits and pulled her up, as he leaned back on the wall for support.

The drive to my apartment was very eventful. I found out that having a drunk chick in the passenger seat is better than music. Catherine was singing all kinds of ridiculous songs, and going on and on about why the sky is black during night…as if I didn't know. But rather than the drive, the journey from the car to my apartment was more enjoyable.

It took quite an effort to get Catherine out of the car and up the stairs to my apartment. My neighbors peeped their head out of their doors in annoyance as Catherine kept singing _Flowers in the Window by Travis_ on top her voice as I tried to get the lock to open.

"Sorry Mrs. James, my friend is a bit out of herself at the moment," I apologized to my next door neighbor before pushing Catherine inside and closing the door behind me. Catherine was zigzagging her way through my apartment and heading to the balcony.

"Oh no, you're not going there," I pulled by her arm and lifted her into my arms. "You are going straight to bed."

"You are so sexy," Catherine ran a finger down my cheek sensually. My legs were so close to giving away but with a gulp, I held my ground. "I can just kiss those lips forever."

"Sure Cath, if you were sane at the moment I would have taken it as a compliment," I muttered, pushing the door open with my feet. "And maybe kiss those delicious lips too."

"Why don't you?" Catherine's fingers met with my dry lips making my annoyance rise.

_How I wish you weren't drunk now Cath. How I want you to say those words when you are sane. _I sighed heavily.

"Honey, you are drunk," I stated the obvious before laying her on the bed. "I'm not going to do anything with you right now."

"Come on," Catherine held the collar of my t-shirt. "Come to bed with me."

_Maybe I should, she is the one asking me to. _I thought to myself, holding her hand. _Snap off it Sara, she probably doesn't even know who you are._

"Cath, who am I?" I asked, taking Catherine's hands off her t-shirt. I looked sadly at Catherine's eyes who squinted in thought. A soft frown appeared over the very flushed face. "Yeah, I thought so." I was disappointed as I pulled the blanket over her and headed out the door.

"Sara…" Catherine sighed, making me stop at my steps. I turned around to see her lips curled into a smile before drifting off to sleep. With a smile on my face, I headed out to get some sleep on my couch.

"Damn it," I took off my shoes, my pants and my jacket so that I was just wearing my briefs and t-shirt. "Why does she have to be drunk when she feels things for me? Damn it."

Annoyance filled within every nerve of me, I closed my eyes. After struggling for like an hour or so, I finally dozed off into a troubled sleep.

* * *

Cath's POV

I felt as if someone was pushing pins into my skull making every inch of my head hurt. I opened my eyes and sat up. I wondered why there was no sunlight in my bedroom since it was always filled with light as soon as the sunrises. I looked around the place, and a realization hit me that I was in someone else's room. And in someone else's bed.

"What the hell," I looked down at myself to see that I was wearing the same clothes as I was wearing last night. I even had my shoes on. After kicking them off to let my feet rest a bit, I stepped off the bed and looked around again, trying to get a glimpse of anything that might tell me whose bed I had spent the night on. But there was nothing, no pictures, nothing. What kind of lifeless person had brought her into their home?

Then, I heard a soft snoozing come outside the room, probably from the living room. Straightening my hair and my clothes, I headed towards the half open door. I poked my head out of the room, to the living room where at least a ray of sunlight was visible. I stepped out of the dark room to the undecorated apartment. It was neat and tidy, but it looked dull. It looked as the person who lived there never really cared to make the place a bit full of life.

Suddenly, there was a snort. It came from the couch. I stepped behind it to see a young brunette, sleeping peacefully, with her mouth slightly open. And it wasn't just some brunette, it was Sara Sidle. A smile appeared on my lips as I realized that Sara had brought me to her place. I should have been really drunk not to have remembered any of it.

Deciding that I would let her sleep, I got back into the room, to get freshened up. The clothes I was in was filled with the stench of alcohol. Hoping that Sara wouldn't mind me taking some of her clothes, I opened her wardrobe. I picked a black t-shirt and started to go through the neatly folded shorts of hers. I pulled on a short from the lowest stack, but with the short another thing fell on the floor as well. It was a tape. I picked it up to see that it had, "Susan" written on it. Puzzled, I threw it on the bed and walked into the bathroom.

Feeling a little better after a cold shower, I headed into the kitchen as quietly as I could, trying not to wake Sara up. I went through all the drawers and cupboards trying to find some coffee or something to eat. There was nothing in the refrigerator either. Deciding that the least I could do to Sara for taking care of me last night was to buy her some food, I snatched her keys and headed out.

I got groceries, milk, coffee and everything Sara would need for about one or two weeks from the supermarket. With my arms filled with shopping bags, I got into the apartment to see Sara still asleep, with one of her legs and hands thrown out of the sofa. She was faced down on the couch and there was a hint of drool in the corner of her mouth. She looked really cute at the moment. I wished I could just jump on her and kiss her senseless, but I knew she wouldn't reciprocate my feelings the way I do.

Yeah, I have been in love with Sara for quite some time now. But knowing that she was into men (with Hank and everything) and had no feelings towards me, I had never thought of even hinting to her that I loved her. Then I remembered, I had been drunk last night and alone with Sara, did I mess things up? Damn I hope not.

Shaking the thought out of my head, I took all the groceries into the kitchen and put them in their places before setting the coffee machine to brew a fresh pot of coffee.

* * *

Sara's POV

I heard someone move within the apartment and the smell of freshly brewed coffee met my nose. I opened my eyes and saw that I was almost off the couch. I sat up, and wiped the drool off my mouth before getting up and heading to the kitchen.

Straightening my hair, I stepped into the room to see Catherine sitting on my dining chair with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Morning Cath," I yawned slightly, and startled her.

"Hey Sara, morning," She stood up and handed me a cup which was sitting on the counter. "I bought some stuff for the place, I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," I smiled and sat down in the opposite chair of hers. "I have been trying to get my ass off to buy groceries for quite some time now. Thanks actually."

"You're welcome," Catherine chuckled. "And thanks, for last night. I hope I wasn't a big trouble."

"Nah, just a teensy bit," I shrugged with a smirk. "You never told me you can sing so well."

"Oh god, I am so sorry you had to hear that," Catherine gave me an apologetic smile. "I have been told that I can be a pain when I'm drunk."

"You are, but for me it was more fun than annoying," I sipped my coffee with a wink.

"Thanks," Catherine blushed slightly. "Um…I went through your wardrobe, coz my clothes smelled like alcohol."

"That's alright," I didn't really care whether she went through my stuff or not. Actually, I was glad that she was comfortable enough to make herself at home at my place.

"Which reminds me, I have very rudely thrown my clothes all over your bedroom," Catherine stood up after gulping down the rest of her coffee. "I'll go and clean them up."

"It's ok, I'm not such a clean and tidy person," I insisted.

"Still, I'm a guest at your house," Catherine smiled, stopping at the doorway. "I'll clean up my mess, don't worry."

"Alright," I stood up. "I'll make you some breakfast. What do you want?"

"Anything, whatever you want," Catherine turned around and headed to my bedroom, in my clothes. It was a beautiful sight, such a freaking turn on.

I opened the refrigerator to see that Catherine had renewed the whole stock for me, there was everything. With a smile, I grabbed some of the eggs for Catherine and veggies for me along with the pack of pancake mix.

Just as I was about to put the first prepared pancake into the plate, I heard some noise coming from the living room. And it wasn't just any noise, it was my voice. Me, talking to someone. I turned off the stove and headed out, wiping my hand with some kitchen towels.

Catherine was sitting on the couch, with her eyes as open as a football and her hands covering her mouth. There was an odd twinkle sparkling in her eyes. She didn't realize that I had walked into the room. She was too caught up with whatever she was watching. Then I realized what she was watching.

"God baby you are beautiful," My voice came in a whisper from the tv.

"Oh Sara…yeah…" It was Susan's voice…my ex-girlfriend. "Fuck me baby."

"SHIT!" I screamed out loud finally catching Catherine's attention. I turned my head towards the television where I was happily fucking my ex-girlfriend. I felt my cheeks heat up instantly and I knew I could fry an omelet on them instead of the stove. I avoided Catherine's eyes that were surely glued towards me.

Catherine paused the tape and stood up, stepping closer to me. Involuntarily, I stepped back until my back met the wall. She put her arms on the wall, above my shoulders and smiled at me.

"That was interesting," She grinned.

"Where did you get that?" I asked defensively.

"Fell when I took the shorts," Catherine said calmly. "But that's not the interesting thing here."

"Yeah? What is then?" I decided to play dumb as at the moment, it was my best option.

"The fact that you were fucking another woman," She whispered into my ear, leaning closer to me. "And you taped it."

"Yeah, well…she wanted to do that," My voice trembled as I answered her. "And I don't find it so interesting. What's wrong with fucking your girlfriend?"

"I didn't know you fucked women Sara," She smiled innocently.

"You never asked me," I placed my hands on her waist. "Did you?"

"Well, baby I do blame myself for that," Catherine's nose was touching mine now. And did she just call me baby? Or am I imagining all this? Trapped in between Catherine's hands and her taking to me in this seductive tone? Am I dreaming?

"Sara?" Catherine's voice reached my ears.

"Huh? What?" I snapped out of my thoughts making her chuckle.

"I thought you were straight," She kept on with her seductive tone.

"Well, I'm not," I said, raising an eyebrow at her. "Does knowing that change anything for you?"

"You have no idea," Catherine managed to mumble before placing her lips on mine. Her tongue demanded access to my mouth, which I couldn't deny. I cupped her face as I sucked on her lower lips, nibbling on her soft flesh. When air became a necessity, I withdrew my lips from hers making her smile widen.

"Wow," She mumbled as I held her face close.

"Yeah," I looked into her eyes. "There's no other word for it."

"I really wanna kick myself for not asking you earlier," Catherine chuckled. "Could have been a lot easier."

"About what?" I frowned.

"Whether you are into women or not," Catherine paused a while before talking again. "Whether you are interested in me or not."

"Have you got your answer now?" I placed a quick kiss on her lips before winking at her.

"I think I do," She whispered again.

"Good," I wrapped my arms around her, pressing her body close to mine.

"But I never thought you were into stuff like that," She pointed at the tv with a smirk.

"Don't worry, I only tape my girlfriends after the 5th date," I joked.

"Well, I can't wait for the end of that date then," She looked into my eyes, her voice and eyes filled with lust.

"If you are in a hurry I can hit the store and get a tape right now," I winked with a chuckle.

"Sounds like a good idea," She made my eyes grow wide in confusion. I was joking when I said it, but she didn't seem to have even a hint of humor in her voice when she said it.

"You sure?" I asked, running my fingers through her hair.

"Haven't been this sure about something for quite some time now," She slyly put her hands in between my legs and winked.

"Oh…ok," I fought back a moan as she stepped out of my way.

"I'll be waiting for you," She raked her fingers on my arms before walking into my bedroom.

Forgetting that I haven't freshened up after waking up, I quickly grabbed my jacket and keys to head to the store. When I drove off, there was just one thought in my head.

_This is going to be the best tape I have yet made. _And I couldn't stop grinning. _Catherine Willows…is all mine now. And she's waiting for me…ready for me…in my bed. This is surely a good day._

_

* * *

_**Thanks for reading...let me know whether you liked it or not :)**_  
_


End file.
